


Breaking Barriers

by ScottishSapphic



Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishSapphic/pseuds/ScottishSapphic
Summary: This is a request I filled for tumblr
Relationships: Xenia of the Autumn/Main Character, Xenia/Main Character (Reigning Passions)
Kudos: 20





	Breaking Barriers

Xenia leaned back on the couch, two of her arms folded in her lap, one of her other arms wrapped around its back, MC sat next to her and she watched the girls brow scrunch up, the tip of her tongue slightly poking through her full lips.

The Mistress of Spies had given MC some scrolls about the court to study up upon before she would present the girl to the council.

The paper twitched in MC’s hand, her eyes stared at the page but did not move. Xenia rested her hand on top of the girls, her thumb caressing her skin gently.

“Having trouble?” Xenia asked her gently trying to put her at ease, leaning forward to look the girl in the eye.

“N... no, I can do it,” MC looked away, her cheeks flushed, embarrassment written all over her features.

“There’s no shame in not being able to read,” Xenia said softly, taking the scroll out of MC’s hand and laying it on the table. 

“I never learned properly, I moved from house to house before I came of age and no one saw fit to teach me,” MC glanced at Xenia and the Mistress of Spies saw her eyes were filled with tears.

MC turned and buried her face in Xenia’s neck before she had a chance to respond. Xenia stiffened as the girls arms wrapped around her waist, she hadn’t let anyone get this close to her since Val. Xenia didn’t get unbalanced easily, she hated to admit it but this flustered her.

After a moment MC seemed to sense her hesitation and began to pull away, an apology on her lips, that snapped Xenia out of it and before the girl could get too far away she wrapped two of her arms around MC’s waist and squeezed her gently.

With her other hands, one went into the girls hair, the other cupping her cheek, she guided MC’s face back to her neck.

Warmth enveloped them, an air of endearment settled around them, Xenia ran her fingers through MC’s hair, her thumb caressing the girls cheek as she let her cry, pulling her even closer somehow.

Xenia brushes her lips on top of the girls head, left them pressed there as she closed her eyes, inhaling MC’s scent.

Xenia knew in that moment, that this was the Queen she’d been searching for and if anything happened to her then the world would be forfeit.


End file.
